Scandalous Scam
by Juunigatsu
Summary: **FINISHED** Mary kidnaps the Liger0 and she has a plan to rape Bit! Leena is going to hunt Mary to bring her down!!!!
1. Chapter One: Starting the morning with a...

Hey B/L fans how is going! One reviewer who reviews my fic 'Snow' says that I left the story for a sequel perfectly. Guess what he is right! So here it is the sequel to 'Snow' and again it told in Leena's Point of View. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Scandalous Scam  
  
By Sirusmoe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or the Zoids Characters. I only borrow them to practice my writing and storytelling skills. If you try to sue me you don't know where to find me in order to sue =) so : P Nyah-Nyah!  
  
~ It takes place a month and week later since the event of Bit's mother passed away.~  
  
Chapter One: Starting the morning with a shocker!  
  
Leena~  
  
Ever since Bit's mother died he changed a little. Time passed and slowly the remnants of his broken heart heals and he goes on but he never forgets her. He'll forever keep her in his heart.  
  
The alarm of my digital clock has blasted in my ear. I woke up, agitated, I smash the clock with my fist. I don't like rude wake up calls! I yawn as I rose up from my bed and head towards the bathroom and do my morning routine. After I changed in to my everyday clothes I head toward the kitchen. I can smell the delicious aroma of scramble eggs, sausages and a sweet scent of Jamie's great blueberry pancakes! I love his cooking and I always anticipative for his lovely meals.  
  
"Good morning Jamie!" I greeted him as I entered the kitchen. He was busy making scrambled eggs for everyone who didn't wake up yet.  
  
"Morning Leena! I hope you're hungry I'm making lots of pancakes for everyone today!"  
  
As I wait for him to making breakfast Bit comes in with a cheerful smile on his face.  
  
"Good morning everyone! Oh you're making pancakes Jamie? Hurry up, I'm starving!"  
  
"You have to wait for everyone else to wake up!"  
  
I'm smiled. It's makes me happy that Bit has turn back to him-self again and was cheerful. He suddenly looks at me and gives me a warm smile. My heart threatens to jump out against my rib cages. I hope I wasn't blushing. Yes I confess I'm very fond of Bit.  
  
"Hey Leena do you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes!" I squeaked.  
  
"So do I and you know what last night I had a dream."  
  
"Really, what it was a about?"  
  
"I was in the middle of the ocean and I was about to drown. Then suddenly a cow or a bison jumps in and save me. Somehow I'm not scared of the bison because the bison is strong and my best friend!"  
  
"Weird."  
  
"I know, right?" He chortles.  
  
Later Brad and father finally wakes up, those late risers! We eat our breakfast while complimenting on well Jamie can cook.  
  
"Gosh it's nothing you guys!" He said modestly. Dad went to get his daily newspaper that has been delivered to him everyday. When he comes in he has a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"Dad was it wrong?" I asked as I drunk my coffee.  
  
"You guys you better check this! Its on the front page." He holds it out in front of everybody so they can get a better view. I choke my coffee and sputtered it out. I can't believe it! Everybody in the room, agape in disbelief. There on the front page is a wide picture of Bit in a white tuxedo and Mary Champ in a wedding dress. In this picture they give other a hot looking tongue kiss in front of the public! The headlines said, "Gorgeous Mary Champ, the heir of the Champ foundation marries Bit Cloud of the Great Champion Blitz Team!"  
  
"What the hell is this? How does this happen!" I blurted out angrily.  
  
…To be continued  
  
  
  
Authoress: Eeeeek how does this happened! A few months ago I once had a dream that on a newspaper there is picture of Bit and Mary joined in matrimony. All I had to say about my dream is… ewwwww…. Ew ew ew ew double ew infinity! However that gives me an idea for this fic! So what do you think? Should I continue on in the next chapter or not? By the way can you guess who is the bison represents in Bit's dream?  
  
  
  
By the way I don't like Mary Champ. I like her Brother Harry but not Mary. Why? Well because she wants Liger0! You leave Liger0 alone! He doesn't appreciate prissy tea parties or being a damn lawn ornament!!!!! So I got a reason why I'm against her. 


	2. Chapter Two: It's all Mary's plan!

Hello everyone sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come out. I got too much H.W over spring break. @_@  
  
  
  
Chapter two: It's all Mary's plan!  
  
Leena~  
  
  
  
"Bit what is going on? What is this?" I inquired him. He looks dumbfound and tries to explain but then suddenly the earth shook and the source of this rumbling seems to be coming from outside. Everyone ran outside and see what is it. The minute I ran out, I suddenly filled up with venom. It's that haughty princess Mary Champ, riding in her vehicle that is pulled by four Dibisons! When it halts at our entrance she lowers herself down using an escalator and suddenly hugs Bit when she gets off!  
  
"Hiiiiii Hoooooneeeeeyyyyy!" She squealed with delighted "I'm sorry I'm late but I got my stuff now that I can move in."  
  
"Wait a minute," My dad stops her. "Who do you think you are moving in here like that!"?  
  
"I'm married to Bit and he lives here doesn't he? Oh you and I will have so much fun together!"  
  
He sweatdrops. "And here is my gift for you for letting me live here!" She takes out a check and hands it out to him. My dad jaws nearly dropped. A rain of sweatdrops appeared on his head. "My gods I never seen so many numbers in my life!"  
  
"And there is more where that came from!" She smirked. She clutches Bit around his waist like clinging parasite and would not let him go.  
  
She looks over to Brad, Jaime and me. "Would you guys be kind enough to bring in my luggage?" She asks so sickly sweet. They look reluctant to do so until my dad says "I'll share my five million dollars check with you guys!" Quickly they hopped to it except me. How dare she thinks we're so easily corrupted? How dare she move in like she is the boss of everything? Also the marriage (*shudders*) of Bit and her sounds extremely fishy to me. I mean at least if he got in a relationship with a woman he wouldn't be quiet about it.  
  
The rest of the week is hell. She went around the base snooping around. She nagged me about what is proper and improper to me about being a lady, over and over like a never-ending story. What pissed me off even more is that she over hanging over Bit. Bit being a gentleman he was he can't complaint. It was like if he says one word she would kill him. I swear if she does I would killed without a moment to lose. There is a horrible aching pain in my chest at the fact that I can't be with him as much as possible now that he is married…  
  
Finally I had the excuse to go to Romeo city. I went there to do some grocery shopping because we ran out of food. While in the vegetable section in the supermarket a girl with blue hair tied in two pigtails address to me.  
  
"Hello are you Leena Toros of the Blitz team?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" I growled. I was particularly in bad mood because I left Mary with Bit. She laughed rather amused.  
  
"I can't blame you if you are in an angry mood now. My name is Valeena Mendeleena and I am eighteen years old. I am the cousin of Mary and Harry Champ."  
  
Great I met another the family member whom I think is a family of annoyance and insanity. I thought with irritation. "And what do you want with me?"  
  
"Ah I thought you never ask! Have you heard the news lately with my older cousin Mary? You know the marriage with Mr.Cloud?"  
  
"Yes of course, She lives in my home!"  
  
"And you want her to get out?"  
  
"Er…um."  
  
"You don't have to show courtesy to me. If Mary puts it in me and you, she'll say I am as common blood as you…" There is a hint of animosity in her tone of voice. "If you want her out tell me exactly your true feelings and be honest."  
  
I grab a tomato, almost squeezing and threw it in my basket. "I want that damn annoying bitch out!" I hissed. The words felled out of my mouth.  
  
She smirks "Ah I'm so glad that you and I had so much thing in common!"  
  
"Huh?" I said curiously.  
  
"My family the Mendeleena and the Champ family we've been bitter enemy ever since my grandpa who is the head of two families announces he would give all of his inheritance to the youngest generation. The youngest generation makes up me, Harry and Mary. He would give all his fortune to whoever can overcome one another. Meaning two things… either one of us is married and produced an heir or the other the most strongest zoid warrior in the family."  
  
"Okay what this has to do with me?"  
  
"Let say my strongest suit is not getting a date but fighting in battles. But my cousins are hopeless romantics," She emphasized when she said hopeless romantics. "They decided they would try to find their soul mates!"  
  
So is that Harry wants me? Don't make me laugh!  
  
"But there is a problem…a big problem."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"They couldn't find them. In fact nobody wants them!" She snorted. The way she put this is sort of nasty.  
  
"Your point is?"  
  
"Harry believes he found his and forever clueless will follow her and Mary however is different. She is been obsessive about a certain warrior name hmmm…. Bit Cloud and knowing he never goes to her cooks up a cunning but cruel plan."  
  
I listened very intently in this somehow I have an inkling of what she is going to say next. She smirks evilly and continues, "Her plan is a scam. She used computer to digitalized an fake wedding picture hoax of her and her crush and posted all over the news. Her plan is when the Blitz team guard is down she would have Bit and his liger0 for her-self to keep."  
  
"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" An angry fire in me has erupted violently!  
  
"And you left them alone with her? Bad idea!" She added. "Who knows what evil things she might had done to your friends?"  
  
"SO FOR ALL THIS TIME IT'S BEEN A SCAM! I WITHSTAND HER BITCHING AND FOR ALL THIS TIME IT'S A SCAM!"  
  
"Better hurry my dear or she will steal the Liger0!"  
  
I storm to the counter to buy the food and get out to the jeep, which I burrowed, from Bit. So that means Bit is never married in the first place and that he was mine to claimed from the start. (Don't get me wrong I don't claim him as property.) When I reach the parking space of the jeep, four of its tires were slashed flat. Valeena followed me and said "Uh- oh looks like she made her first strike!"  
  
"What you mean this is her doing?"  
  
"She must send a guard to do it for her."  
  
"Aw man my base is so far away how I get home at this rate?"  
  
"Come with me. I ride you there in my motorcycle!"  
  
Leena~  
  
Thanks to Valeena she drove me to my base on her motorcycle and getting there is fast. The trip is only about forty minutes. I get off and ran inside as soon as we arrived. I screamed for everyone but nobody was in here. In fact the whole garage was empty except for my Gunsnipper and Dibison. I cry my heart out because somebody vandalizes them and took them apart savagely.  
  
"I'm sorry she done this." Said Valeena. "I guess she doesn't want anyone, mainly you against her. She must had kidnapped the others and their zoids so nobody bears witnessed and armed to opposed her."  
  
"I know she does this!"  
  
"You and I can't sue her because we had no evidence she had done. Think about it in court she might say us two commoners has no proof against a prestigious, honest and rich family." She sneered when she describes them.  
  
"Unless we rescued the witnesses."  
  
"Who are your friends?"  
  
"Yes and it will be payback time!" I exclaimed. "But where are they?"  
  
"I do. I put a tracker on Mary's dress a long time ago. I could help you!"  
  
"But why you want to help me?" I asked her suspiciously.  
  
"So I can finally give that spoiled brat a good reason why we should battle! If I could beat her, meaning I'm the strongest zoid warrior in the family then I could have my inheritance! You can have your friends back, pay you back the damages though Mary would have the joy in that later and finally when this is all over I bring humiliations galore to the Champ family!"  
  
I laugh at the thought that Mary would be humiliated after all the put downs she said in my face.  
  
"Called it a truce my friend?" She held out her hand and I shake it with her.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Revenge will be yours I'm sure! Lets get it on, on my motorcycle!"  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Authoress: Well so far what do you think? Should I continue? The next chapter will be up next week! Chapter three: Leena to the rescue!  
  
Since now you know Mary is all behind this and that I don't own her or Zoids… so people get in your Liger Zeros, transform into Liger Panzer and blast her out with your Hybrid Cannons! (Sorry that is a idea of a reviewer by the name of Ryan. I find it really funny!) 


	3. Chapter three: Leena to the rescue!

Hey fans thanks for waiting about a week for this chapter to come out! I know all of you are on the verge of violence and bloodthirstiness to give Mary a beating! Okay Enjoy!  
  
Chapter three: Leena to the rescue!  
  
  
  
Quote ~  
  
"You don't have to hesitate!  
  
Let yourself out!  
  
You know you are the best!  
  
Let's get crazy!!!!!"  
  
From "X" By the "X Japan" A J- rock group.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leena ~  
  
"Aw nuts I should have known!" Said Valeena as we drive on the highway.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mary took your friends to her mansion! Shit if I know that would have happen I don't need to used this stupid tracker radar in the first place and waste four hours to sneak in her bedroom!"  
  
Give me a break.  
  
"So you're Mary's cousin right?"  
  
"Right and my family the Mendeleena' s happen to be a bitter battle with the Champ family over the take over of the Foundation. If I could kick Mary's butt I control the whole company but I need your help to give her humiliation!"  
  
"Why you want to?"  
  
"She says my family is common as pheasants! She puts down my family name!"  
  
Just like the way she say I'm a scrawny monkey! I'm going to kill her for that!  
  
Forty minutes later we arrived at the gate of Mary's huge mansion. To me it's looks like a haunted house. On her lawn there is the liger0 now a lawn ornament. His feet were securely locked to the ground. He roared in protest crying for freedom. As we get off her motorcycle suddenly she says, "Don't enter the gate. Once you passed that gate toward her mansion you get blast by her booby traps and laser guns, which is a part of her security system. She knows we're here. Look there is a camera."  
  
"How do we get in?"  
  
"I stole a key to her basement garage. We go there to see if your friends are in there. She doesn't like riffraff in the top parts in her highly mansion."  
  
We went down there and I saw a Brad, Jaime and father in a single cell.  
  
"Leena is that you?" Jaime said with doubt.  
  
"Is everyone all right? Did Mary do this?" I ask them as I put my hands on the steel bars.  
  
"Honey help us!" Pleads father.  
  
"That bitch is crazy! Some weird men invade the compound while you're away and tow away the Liger0 under her command. By that time we found out her scam is just her scheme to steal Liger0 and Bit." Brad informed in for me.  
  
"You mean Bit is with Mary?"  
  
"Last time I saw him," Said Jaime "Bit is all wounded in chains and was gagged!"  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
"Is there a way to get us out?" Said Dad.  
  
"No good. The only way to open the cell is to input a password here." Said Valeena as she points at a small keyboard beside the cell. "It will unlock as soon I can input the correct password." And she starts randomly pushes the button.  
  
Then we heard a snicker behind us. A person steps out of the shadows and says "Besides Mary I know what is the correct password!"  
  
Man oh man; if things get worst it gets worsen. It's Harry!  
  
"What do you want with us you creep?" Valeena exploded.  
  
"Nothing really." He coy. "I want to open the cell door for you unless…"  
  
"Unless what?" I frowned.  
  
"You Leena my dear promise to go on a date with me!"  
  
"ARE YOU-" Suddenly Valeena close my mouth and replies "Oh Harry dear cousin she absolutely loves too!"  
  
"Okay I'll open it!"  
  
As he hurriedly inputs the password, Valeena gives me a wink behinds his back. The password I notice is "MYNAMEISMARYCHAMP.I'MTHEWOMANDESTINEDTOBEQUEEN!"  
  
Fat chance Mary, like that will ever come true.  
  
As soon as the cell door opens, everyone quickly gets out.  
  
"Hurry Leena now!" Shouted Valeena and we together, without Harry had a chance to think, we shoved him hard into the prison cell and lock the prison door.  
  
"Hey not fair!" He screamed as he grab hold of the bars and shake them violently. "You tricked me!"  
  
"All is fair in love, war and family feuds." Said Valeena. "Lets go everyone! We need to find Bit!"  
  
"Wait come back! Please release me!"  
  
With all the animosity we had for the Champs we ignore him.  
  
As we climb the stairs, Valeena says we're in the lobby. "There is a good chance Bit is held prisoner with Mary. We find him better if we split up and search the house."  
  
So everyone split up and start searching and I done it on my own. I went to the third floor because my intuition tells me that on this floor I'll find Mary's bedroom with him. The though of what she is going to do with him gives me horror! I try not to visualize it.  
  
My intuition is right. I found the two large doors that touch the ceilings and the initials; Mary's initials were carved on each. Suddenly I heard a high pitch scream of fright that can only belong to one person.  
  
I open the door without hesitation. What I saw I was shocked beyond belief!  
  
Bit was all tied with heavy chains and has no chance for escape. Mary trapped him by lying at the top of him on bed.  
  
"Oh Bit we're so happy together!"  
  
"You're nuts woman! Get off me! SOMEBODY HELP ME! GET THIS CRAZY THING OF ME!"  
  
"Oh Bit I love you!" She exclaimed. "And nobody will have you but meeeee!" And then she starts stripping her clothes of.  
  
"EEEEEEEKKKKKKK! HELP! RAPE, RAPE! I GOING TO BE RAPE! LEEEEENNNNAAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU? SAVE MEEEEE"  
  
Quickly I grabbed a handful of quarters from my pocket and threw it at her head with as much force as I can!  
  
*THUNK, THUNK, THUNK, THUNK!*  
  
Bull's eye! It hits the target! Her thick rich snobby skull!  
  
"OWWWW! WHAT THE-?" Mary cried as she rubs the news lumps on her forehead.  
  
"Hey you, ya tramp! Get off Bit right now and save everyone's lives by keeping your clothes on!" I shout at her.  
  
Mary right here, right now you are already mark dead and it will be my pleasure to do my job at it! I KILL YOU MARY! On account for everyone, my Gunsnipper you maliciously vandalize and what are you going to do to Bit!  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Authoress: Anybody have mercy for Mary now? Not me! Hahaha! =)  
  
  
  
As soon as I can think of a plot of how I could put the Bit and Leena togetherness scene in the next chapter, the new chapter will be up! Please stay tuned, next week for the conclusion, Chapter four: Finale! Battle round, set up! Ready…CATFIGHT!!!! 


	4. Chapter Four: Mary's Weapon

Hi, sirusmoe here, let me just say that this chapter is NOT the conclusion! I know that I said that chapter four would be the conclusion but {Subject to change before notice.} I had a changed of plans. No the story hasn't changed, it just that I added more plots to give this story a bit more depth and action! So I extended this story from chapter four to chapter six. Chapter six is the ending.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quote~  
  
"She will kill, to make herself more beautiful."  
  
From the song "Rose of Pain." By X Japan. A Japanese rock band.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Mary's weapon. Round One…CATFIGHT!  
  
  
  
Leena~  
  
  
  
"Get off him!" I snarled.  
  
Mary rubs the new lumps on her head and she gets up, stands up to my face and glares at me.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?"  
  
"To end your lies!"  
  
"Lies?" She coy slyly. "What lies?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about!" I said angrily. She is starting to annoy me and everybody else! "The scam you put on! I say you put on quite a show!" I frown. "The fake picture on the media of Bit and you, that never happens!"  
  
"It does happen!" She squeals in protest.  
  
" You can keep playing tongue with me but it's not going to work!"  
  
"What proof do you have?" She began smirk, a mischievous smirk. She got me there.  
  
"From a good source!" I retort back.  
  
"From who?" She giggled. I think she is planning something. I think a comeback to defend her self. I rather see is an excuse.  
  
"Valeena Mendeleena!"  
  
"Ah, my cousin! Do you really trust her word?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"My cousin is a liar! She is very cruel, cold-hearted, calculating and ambitious to get to her goal. By now she told you about the family fortune inheritance doesn't she? Well I tell you know this is all her doing! This is her plan to set you up so that she can get the inheritance!"  
  
  
  
I slapped her face.  
  
  
  
"You're trying to lie again! I'm not that stupid! Unlike you I had common sense!"  
  
She just looks at me.  
  
"If this is her doing, then why my friends say that you did it? Why Bit screams for my help, so I can get him away from you?"  
  
Bit looks at me and nod furiously in approval. His mouth is gagged shut so he can't say anything. The only way as he could speak if he could scream.  
  
"She threatens and frightens them!" She yells.  
  
I slapped her again on the other side of her cheek.  
  
"That is for lying again!" I said, "When she releases my friends, they had no idea who she is! How they can be afraid of her if they don't know her?"  
  
She looks like she is about to cry. Either I slapped her too hard for all I care or she has never been slapped for all her life! What a spoiled brat! She rubs her cheek as I walk over to Bit to release the heavy chains that burden.  
  
"Your game of bullshit is over."  
  
  
  
Then suddenly, Mary shoves me behind my back, then jumps at the top of me and starts to yank my hair HARD. She yanks it so hard it's like she wants to pull all my hair out! She then grabs my neck in one hand and my head in another and starts to hit my head against the floor up and down again and again.  
  
"I can't let you have it your way!" She screams. "I want it my way! My way!"  
  
She is strong but I'm stronger! I grab her hands behind me and force her to release her tight grip form my head. Slowly she yields to my strength, which it's a hard thing to do because from such a rich indoor city girl, I was unexpected her strength matches mine! Finally I managed to force her to release her clutches from me and while I held her wrist tightly I tossed her against the bookshelf. The weight of her body toppled the bookshelf and the whole thing fell on her! The whole shelf and all books buried all her body.  
  
I stand up and brush my self off the dust off my clothes. I walk over to Bit and remove the handkerchief that gagged his mouth so he could breathe better.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked him worriedly.  
  
"Yeah now that you're here." His eyes shine into mine and we smiled. "Can you believe what she is trying to do to me? My gosh I'm going to have nightmares for a very long time!"  
  
"It's over, don't worry."  
  
I'm trying to figure out how to remove the chain from his body but I just couldn't do it.  
  
"She put a lock on this chain." Said Bit. "She imprisoned me with a lock. You have to find a key to get me out of this." He sweatdrops.  
  
"Any idea where she puts the key?"  
  
"In that drawer over there." He nudges me to the other side of the room. I walk over there to fetch it.  
  
Then suddenly Bit shouts, "LEENA WATCH OUT!!!!"  
  
CRRRAAAAACCCKK!  
  
A sudden white- hot pain shot through my shoulder at the time I hear the sound of a crack. My shirt is ripped and my blood runs freely, staining my clothes a deep shining red. I turn around and I open my eyes wide as I panicked and shocked at what I see in Mary's hand.  
  
  
  
What she is holding in her hand is a lethal, deadly leather clad whip…  
  
  
  
Authoress: Uh-oh…Mary with a whip and has the upper hand over Leena? Not good at all…er…um… stay tuned! No flames please? Nobody likes flames…I mean I don't want to be flamed for giving Mary an advantage.  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter Five: Manipulation and mind games. Round two!  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you see the quote "She will kill, to make herself more beautiful."? Well it talks about Mary in that sense. 


	5. Chapter Five: Madness and Pain

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I was stuck on what to write next. It was a just small case of writer's block. So I just think of the dialogue right from my head.  
  
  
  
Chapter five: Madness and pain.  
  
  
  
Leena ~  
  
  
  
"Not so fast." Said Mary.  
  
"Mary are you psycho? You can't just people with a whip!" I said sharply at her while squeezing my wound she made.  
  
"She is right." Said Bit. "What kind of person are you if you use a whip."  
  
She frowns contemptibly. "Shut up!" She gives me another slash of her whip. I cover my face with my arms to protect it from her attack. "You, you witch." She said to me. "You are the one who is blocking in my way with Bit."  
  
"I, I'm standing in your way?" I start to retort. "Excuse me you warty toad but aren't you the one who kidnaps him and even try a desperate attempt to rape him also?"  
  
"It's the only way I can have an heir."  
  
"How dare you! Who do you think you are? You can just force people against their will!"  
  
"Yes I can! When Bit and me finally have our baby, you can go to hell because there is nothing you can do about it! You are powerless against me!"  
  
"Power? You think just because you are rich and beautiful you have power? I say that is emptiness. True power is what come from our hearts." I touch my chest where my heart is. "You on the other have no heart at all." I stand on my feet and get ready to attack her.  
  
"I don't care. All I know is that I'm superior than you so shut up!" She gives me another slash again. I fell to the floor and she comes running towards me to charge kick me in the guts. I fell on my knees and she pins me to the ground using her feet. With the sting pain that wracks in my body I can't move at all and my response to move is slow. She then gives me countless of lashes (about ten) on my back. With each lashes I cried in massive pain.  
  
"Never come between me and Bit!" She shrieks like a raven.  
  
"Mary stop! Stop hurting her! You are so cruel! Please stop the madness!" Bit pleads for me. Mary halts her whipping.  
  
"If you surrendered yourself to me I let her live."  
  
He pauses for a minute and then reply, "Okay," He whisper, "Just please stop hurting Leena."  
  
I look up and see a cruel smirk on her ruby lips. "Fine deal. Remember to keep your word."  
  
"No wait a minute-!" I said interrupted.  
  
"YOU SHUT UP YOU MEGA MOUTH!" Then she pulls an unexpected move with her whip. She wraps her whip around my neck and forms a tight noose. She then is squeezing me with it. I wheeze for air as she is choking me and I can feel a pinning sensation in my face. I know my face turns blue and I passed out of air. All I can see is black and I can hear Bit screaming my name in the distance….  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Authoress: Gosh after two weeks of writer's block and this is all I can think of? For shame on me!!! I'm sorry yet again for another short chapter. If this one needs improvement I replace it.  
  
  
  
Mary is so evil in this one!!! @____@;;; 


	6. Chapter Six: Operation: Rescuing Bit!

I once did say that chapter six will be the last chapter. Then over my writer's block I change my mind because I thought of more content to write about. God blesses T.V!  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Operation: Rescuing Bit!  
  
  
  
Leena ~  
  
I slowly open my eyes, awaken from my sub-consciousness. My vision is a little blurry. I keep blinking my eyes to get a better vision. When it back to normal I found myself in a hospital bed.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Oh Leena dear are you okay?"  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"You're in the hospital now dear."  
  
"We found you unconscious and wounded in Mary's main bedroom. What happen to you?" Valeena inquires me.  
  
Well I told them about my fight with Mary and her violent use of the whip and also her plans of what to do with Bit. The result is they are disbelieving.  
  
"Am I hearing right?" Said Jaime. "A whip? Is she insane?"  
  
"I'm not making this up! Look I got whip slashes on my shoulders!" I cried out hotly. Bandages wrap around my shoulders and back to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Where is Bit? Anyone knows what happens to him?"  
  
"She left and disappeared. With Bit and Liger Zero. I knew she took the Liger Zero because it disappeared from her lawn." Said Valeena  
  
"We search the entire mansion and the time we found out it's too late." Add Brad.  
  
"We had no idea where she goes but I granted permission to send out an search party for her because what she did is a crime." Said Valeena. "I'm sorry Leena. I apologize for my cousin's behavior. She is my family's humiliation."  
  
"It's not your fault it's Mary's."  
  
  
  
I lie there in bed wondering all night about Bit. Will he be okay? Where is he? I couldn't sleep because I keep thinking about him and his well being. Luckily my father left me a laptop to keep me busy.  
  
As I surfing the web, I got an instant message. It says…  
  
WhiteLigerX: Leena are you there?  
  
1 I reply…  
  
TheSnipper: Bit is that you? Are U okay?  
  
WhiteLigerX: No! Help me Mary is crazy!  
  
TheSnipper: Where are you?  
  
WhiteLigerX: In Mary's private tower.  
  
TheSnipper: Tower?  
  
WhiteLigerX: She owns the building. It looks like a glass building and it's located around Kingfisher. St in Romeo City. You know this building you walk past by it once.  
  
TheSnipper: The one that says "The Champ Co." At the entrance door?  
  
WhiteLigerX: Yes and I was in the top floor. Help me Leena! I gotta close this now; Mary is coming to get me!  
  
  
  
I snarled. So that is where Mary is hiding! I rose up from my bed. I don't feel pain anymore in fact I feel all right and more than fire up to get Mary. The time is about 12:26 Am. I walk slowly to the parking lot, hitch a car that has somebody's car keys left in there. Whoever car it belongs to I'll return it soon after I'm done with it.  
  
The car engine purred as I turn the key. I hit the pedals on my heels to drive to my destination, Romeo City.  
  
  
  
Hang on Bit! I'm comin' to get ya!  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
Stay tune for chapter seven…the showdown between Mary and Leena that you've been waiting for!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven: Finale

Well I'm stuck on this chapter but I want to finish it. The last few chapters are pretty bad because I had no idea on what to do. I apologize for the wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Finale  
  
  
  
Leena ~  
  
The building that Bit describe to me, is a like a tower with black glass windows. Maybe it's black because it was midnight now. I enter the building and took the elevator. I had a feeling she hold Bit hostage at the top floor, so I push the highest number I could find.  
  
When the elevator reach the floor, I step out and start searching. I don't know where to look in the mazes of hallways and doors.  
  
  
  
Then I hear a scream. The scream that can only belong to Bit. I follow the echoes of the scream that bounces of the hallways. It leads me to a huge door and I open it.  
  
  
  
In this bright room, Mary was chasing Bit silly while Bit is running away from her while being tied up. Oh that is just sick.  
  
  
  
I waited for the right moment. When she is at a right distance, I grab a twenty-pound vase and smash it against her head. Broken ceramic pieces were everywhere and she fell unconscious.  
  
  
  
"Oh you came to my rescue!" Bit cried with joy to see me.  
  
"Yeah and about time. Sheesh she can run but she can never hide from me." I search the room for the key and I found it inside her desk. I unlock the chains from Bit and we went home free and lived happily ever after, not feeling very sorry for what I done to Mary. God how simple is that to bash her with a vase?  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
Mary went to the hospital and as soon as she regain her consciousness I file a lawsuit against for great damage. First damage to my zoid, then for emotional distress to Bit. (He has the fear of her stalking and kidnaps him again.) We won and win millions of money from the court (Suing is good!) and the Judge file her mentally insane and she was drag to an Institute very far away so that she can never hurt Bit or me again. Harry disappeared to god who knows where and was never heard of again. Valeena inherited and now controls the Champ Foundation and pays back and repair my Gunsnipper as an apology of her insane cousin.  
  
  
  
I told Bit that I like him and do you know what he say?  
  
  
  
"How about using the money we won from suing Mary for our date?"  
  
  
  
Great choice of words Bit! Let's go to our date!  
  
  
  
~ The End ~  
  
  
  
Authoress: Well that is it. If you think of better endings, you can e-mail it to me as an attachment. I know this chapter is bad but nothing great come into my mind except having Leena use something heavy to knock out Mary's head. After all you reviewers advise me to "Kill Mary."  
  
Well I got other projects to finish! I can finally write more Bit and Leena stories that is stuck in my head! 


End file.
